gtagamersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misiones
Introducción http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121528/es.gta/images/4/47/MarcadorCJ.png Misiones para Carl Johnson *Big Smoke *Sweet and Kendl http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904122015/es.gta/images/f/ff/MarcadorRyder.png Misiones para Lance Ryder Wilson *Ryder http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904122037/es.gta/images/6/67/MarcadorSweet.png Misiones para Sean Sweet Jonhson *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK's *Drive-By *Sweet's Girl *Cesar Vialpando http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121441/es.gta/images/d/d8/MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Misiones para César Vialpando *High Stakes, Low-Rider http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904122015/es.gta/images/f/ff/MarcadorRyder.png Misiones para Lance Ryder Wilson *Home Invasion *Catalyst *Robbing Uncle Sam http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121323/es.gta/images/3/3a/MarcadorBigSmoke.png Misiones para Melvin Big Smoke ''Harris *OG Loc *Running Dog *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Just Business http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121913/es.gta/images/b/b1/MarcadorOGLoc.png Misiones para Jeffrey ''OG Loc Cross *Life's a Beach *Madd Dogg's Rhymes *Management Issues *House Party http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121721/es.gta/images/b/b7/MarcadorCRASH.png Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. *Burning Desire *Gray Imports http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904122037/es.gta/images/6/67/MarcadorSweet.png Misiones para Sean Sweet Johnson *Doberman *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre Misiones del campo de San Andreas Cuenta con 14 misiones : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121721/es.gta/images/b/b7/MarcadorCRASH.png Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. *Badlands http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121805/es.gta/images/4/4b/MarcadorInterrogante.png Misiones para la Prima de César *First Date **Tanker Commander **Against All Odds **Local Liquor Store **Small Town Bank http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904122057/es.gta/images/5/5d/MarcadorTheTruth.png Misiones para The Truth *Body Harvest http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121441/es.gta/images/d/d8/MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Misiones para César Vialpando *King in Exile http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121413/es.gta/images/e/e5/MarcadorCatalinaSA.png Misiones para Catalina *First Base *Gone Courting *Made in Heaven http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121441/es.gta/images/d/d8/MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Misiones para César Vialpando *Wu Zi Mu *Farewell, My Love (solo despues de Made in Heaven) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904122057/es.gta/images/5/5d/MarcadorTheTruth.png Misiones para The Truth *Are you going to San Fierro? Misiones de San Fierro Cuentan con 27 misiones : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121528/es.gta/images/4/47/MarcadorCJ.png Garaje de Doherty Misiones para Carl Johnson *Wear Flowers in Your Hair Misiones para Frank Tenpenny *555 We Tip Misiones para Kendl Johnson *Deconstruction Misiones para Jethro *Back to School http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904122320/es.gta/images/f/f1/MarcadorZero.png Misiones para Zero *Air Raid *Supply Lines *New Model Army http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904122140/es.gta/images/1/19/MarcadorTriadas.png Misiones para los Triadas Misiones para Cesar Vialpando *Photo Opportunity http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121828/es.gta/images/7/7d/MarcadorLocoSyndicate.png Misiones para Jizzy B *Jizzy *T-Bone Méndez *Mike Toreno http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904122303/es.gta/images/6/65/MarcadorWoozie.png Misiones para Wu Zi Woozie Mu *Mountain Cloud Boys *Ran Fa Li *Lure *Amphibious Assault *The Da Nang Thang http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904122140/es.gta/images/1/19/MarcadorTriadas.png Misiones para Jizzy B *Outrider http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121721/es.gta/images/b/b7/MarcadorCRASH.png Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. *Snail Trail http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904122140/es.gta/images/1/19/MarcadorTriadas.png Misiones para Carl Johnson *Ice Cold Killa *Pier 69 *Toreno's Last Flight *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121441/es.gta/images/d/d8/MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Misiones para Cesar Vialpando *Zeroing In *Test Drive *Customs Fast Track *Puncture Wounds Misiones del desierto de San Andreas Cuenta con 9 misiones: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121805/es.gta/images/4/4b/MarcadorInterrogante.png Misiones para el Tipo misterioso *Monster *Highjack http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121937/es.gta/images/b/b3/MarcadorRanchoToreno.png Misiones para Mike Toreno *Interdiction *Verdant Meadows http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904123552/es.gta/images/6/61/MarcadorAvion.png Aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows Misiones para Mike Toreno *Learning to Fly *N.O.E. *Stowaway Misiones para The Truth *Black Project *Green Goo Misiones de Las Venturas Cuentan con 19 misiones : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121058/es.gta/images/a/a7/Marcador4Dragons.png Casino The Four Dragons Misiones para Wu Zi Woozie Mu *Fender Ketchup *Explosive Situation *You've had your chips *Don Peyote http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121229/es.gta/images/9/9a/MarcadorAsaltoCasino.png Robo al Casino Calígula Misiones para Wu Zi Woozie Mu *Architectural Espionage *Key to Her Heart *Dam and Blast *Cop Wheels *Up, Up and Away! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121352/es.gta/images/0/0a/MarcadorCaligula.png Casino Calígula Misiones para Ken Rosenberg *Intensive Care *The Meat Business http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121721/es.gta/images/b/b7/MarcadorCRASH.png Misiones para el agente Pulaski *Misappropriation http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121855/es.gta/images/f/f0/MarcadorMaddDogg.png Misiones para Madd Dogg *Madd Dogg http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121058/es.gta/images/a/a7/Marcador4Dragons.png Casino The Four Dragons Misiones para Wu Zi Woozie Mu *Fish in a Barrel http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121352/es.gta/images/0/0a/MarcadorCaligula.png Casino Calígula Misiones para Salvatore Leone *Freefall http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121721/es.gta/images/b/b7/MarcadorCRASH.png Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. *High Noon http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121352/es.gta/images/0/0a/MarcadorCaligula.png Casino Calígula Misiones para Salvatore Leone *Saint Mark's Bistro http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121229/es.gta/images/9/9a/MarcadorAsaltoCasino.png Robo al Casino Calígula Misiones para Wu Zi Woozie ''Mu *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121058/es.gta/images/a/a7/Marcador4Dragons.png Casino The Four Dragons Misiones para Wu Zi ''Woozie Mu *A Home in the Hills Misiones de vuelta a Los Santos Cuentan con 8 misiones : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121528/es.gta/images/4/47/MarcadorCJ.png Mansión de Madd Dogg Misiones para Mike Toreno *Vertical Bird *Home Coming Misiones para Madd Dogg *Cut Throat Business http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904122037/es.gta/images/6/67/MarcadorSweet.png Misiones para Sean Sweet Jonhson *Beat Down on B-Dup *Grove 4 Life http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904121528/es.gta/images/4/47/MarcadorCJ.png Mansión de Madd Dogg Misiones para Sean Johnson *Riot http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080904122037/es.gta/images/6/67/MarcadorSweet.png Misiones para Sean Sweet Jonhson *Los Desperados *End of the Line Misiones secundarias Objetos ocultos *100 Graffitis *50 Ostras *50 Fotografías *50 Herraduras Autoescuela de motos *El 360 *El 180 *El Caballito *Salto y Parada *Stoppie *Salto y Stoppie Autoescuela de coches Misiones para el Profesor *El 360 *El 180 *Derrape y parada *Pinchazo y Control *Vuelta rápida *Esquiva los conos *El 90 *A dos ruedas *Gira y sigue *Técnica de detención *Alley oop *Paseo por la ciudad Escuela náutica Misiones para los Refugiados *Náutica Basica *Traza una Ruta *Eslalom *Pez Volador *Tierra, mar y aire Escuela de aviación *Avión despegue *Avión aterrizaje *Vuelta a la pista *Vuelta y Aterrizaje *Helicóptero despegue *Helicóptero aterrizaje *Destruir objetivos *Rizo *Vuelta de tonel *Salto en paracaidas Race Tournament http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101114134221/es.gta/images/2/2e/RT_Icon.png Misiones para César Vialpando Los Santos *Badlands A (coche) *Badlands B (coche) *Lowrider Race (coche Lowrider) *Little Loop (moto) *Backroad Wanderer (moto) *City Circuit (moto) *Vinewood (coche) *Freeway (coche) *Into the Country (coche) San Fierro *Dirtbike Danger (moto) *Bandito County (coche) *GO-GO-Karting (coche) *San Fierro Fastlane (coche) *San Fierro Hills (coche) *Country Endurance (coche) Las Venturas SF to LV (coche) Dam Rider (moto) Desert Tricks (moto) LV Ringroad (coche) Misiones de camionero Misiones para el Señor Whittaker *Trucking *Mercancía Frágil *Mercancía buscada *Velocidad *Frágil *Mercancía ilegal *Muy Frágil *Mercancía altamente ilegal Otras